Companionship
by Uncle RJ Kitten
Summary: Companionship takes in many different forms. In Foxy's case, it took and started in the form of a little kitten.


_Companionship_

Companionship takes in many different forms. In Foxy's case, it took and started in the form of a little kitten.

_**Dedicated to those who have a special place in their heart for non-human companions**_

* * *

"_Those Who Have Never Known The Deep Intimacy And The Intense Companionship Of Happy Mutual Love Have Missed The Best Thing That Life Has To Give"  
-Bertrand Russell_

He sat there, alone, in the darkness, on the floor, leaning back against the treasure chest he once used to entertain the kids back in the days. The only source of light was through the crack of his purple curtains, coming from outside. The only source of sound was coming pass beyond the purple curtains.

Everything inside the Pirate Cove is lifeless, silent, and feeling of emptiness. No light is present inside the Pirate Cove. No sound is coming from the Pirate Cove. No cheerful laughter came from the Pirate Cove. Everything inside the Pirate Cove is dead except for himself.

How long had he been sitting there? How long had he been motionless? How long had his last smile? How long had he performed in front of the kids?

Days?

Weeks?

Months?

Years?

He couldn't tell; it's been so long.

All he knew was that his last performance was back in 1987. He was free, during that time back in 1987. He ran around, doing tricks and stunts, entertaining the kids just to make them happy. He loved it, seeing their huge smiles on their faces.

Then, the Bite of '87 occurred.

He noticed a man smacked a girl hard, during that time. He got angry and sunk his teeth into the man's head. He saved the innocent girl and the man lost his frontal lobe. But he was forced to put out of order, and close down Pirate Cove.

He didn't regret on saving the girl. The only thing that he regretted was his action had brought his friends along with him. Freddy, Bonnie and Chica were unable to move away from the stage. They didn't blame him or angry at him. They knew he was only protecting the girl.

Pirate Cove had been closed down since 1987 now. That was a very long time ago. Today's date is 20… something; he couldn't tell. He didn't bother to count the days anymore. The walls, the floor and the ceiling of Pirate Cove are completely filled with tallies. There is no more space for one more line.

His last count was around ten thousand days before he had no more rooms to mark.

His friends, the other animatronics, came to visit him sometimes, checking on him. Even the manager of the pizzeria, Margaret, came. He felt warmed, knowing that they are still cared about him.

But he didn't give them his smile, he didn't joke around, he didn't move. All he ever did was giving them very short sentences before shutting himself up. He didn't want to open up to them. He doesn't want another person feel his burden he had been carried since 1987. It felt wrong.

Their visits become lesser and lesser as time passed. Soon, they only came to visit him on his birthday, to celebrate. He only ate a little from the birthday cake after pinching out the fire instead of blowing them, and then, nothing more.

He gave a very long sigh. He had rarely done anything now. Even that sigh of his was rare. All he did was sit still and be alive.

But sometimes, he keeps his ears opened to hear the cheerful laughter emitted from the children. He was longing for those sounds surround him.

He missed the children.

He missed performing in front of the children.

He missed everything else that he had before the Bite of '87 happened.

He missed the moments he spent with his friends, most of all. Although they came to visit him, the moments didn't feel the same. The burden he felt was holding himself down. Chica had once tried to help him before, but soon she gave up when they got nowhere.

But right now, here, in the darkness, alone, Foxy wanted a friend.

He wanted someone who can crack him open and lift these godforsaken burdens off from his shoulders. He wanted to be free again without thinking any of his problems. He wanted his old self back.

Then, he realized as he sat there, the laughter of children that came pass beyond had died. It was midnight. Time is sure fly really fast when you're alone with your thought.

Not long after that, he heard a screech followed closely by a terrified scream.

Freddy and the others are at it again. They liked to make the night guard, Mike Schmidt, pee his pants. They had done it for a while, and the night guard is always there at the office, trembling in his squeaky chair. Freddy said it was just for fun, when Margaret hotly questioned him.

Poor Mike, he thought, another rare thing he done. The young lad is going to pee his pants tonight, _again_.

Then, as he sat there, a thought, the same thought every time, had crossed his mind. He had been waiting for someone to dismantle him. He had been in pain for so long, he wanted it to stop. He wanted to die, basically. He closed his eyes, and wait, like he had been doing since forever.

But, starting tonight, everything will change forever.

Few minutes later after he closed his eyes, he heard a new sound.

"_Mew"_

Foxy snapped his eyes opened. Was his mind playing tricks with him?

"_Mew"_

There it goes again. Had he gone crazy? Is he started to hear sounds, now?

"_Mew"_

His golden eyes darted around to find the source of the sound. Sure enough, he found it. It came from the mouth of the curtains.

There was a small, confused, gorgeous little Turkish Angora kitten with mismatch blue-green eyes.

The little kitten mewed loudly as its head turned from one side to another, looking very confused. Its steps were wobbly as it entered deeper into the Pirate Cove. The little kitten wasn't paying attention where it walked, so it pumped into Foxy's foot, causing it to fell down to its side.

Foxy had the urge to giggle at the little kitten's confused behavior. It is just so cute. Foxy had never seen a kitten in a very long time, let alone a kitten, even way before 1980.

Foxy is a pirate fox. Cats are good workers for a pirate like him. They help in pest control on the ship and they can predict weather change. They are very good for sailings, and they made a very good companion. So, Foxy had a strong relationship with cats.

The little Turkish Angora kitten shook its tiny head in daze. It wobbly got back to its feet and took a small interest in Foxy's foot. The action caused him to delicately chuckle.

"Ahoy there, little one," Foxy whispered softly and gently. The little kitten looked up in surprised and cowered back in fear. Its tail hid between its tiny feet and shrunk to its smallest size.

Foxy knew this action. The little kitten was afraid of him. That caused him to worry.

"Don't be afraid, little one. Ol' Foxy here won't do any harm you," Foxy spoke very softly and very delicately that it was barely audible. Foxy took off the glove from his only hand with his hook, and very, very slowly, so gently and so delicately, he held out his hand toward the frightened kitten.

The movement was so slow and so gentle that a mere breeze may disturb his action. The little kitten didn't run away in fear, which was a good sign for Foxy. Instead of laying a hand on the white fur of the little kitten, he laid his hand a few inches away from it.

With this kind of action, the one who made the decision is not Foxy, but the little kitten. If she approaches his resting hand, she accepts his offer. If she ran away, she declines it.

Miraculously, the little kitten very slowly crept its way to Foxy's furry hand. She very carefully sniffed it and flinched slightly when her nose touched his fingers.

Foxy smiled at her cute action. He moved his hand slightly, causing the little kitten to take a huge leap back in surprise. Foxy chuckled once more, but didn't move his hand.

This time, the little kitten approached his hand without faltering in its steps. Once it was close enough, it lifted one of its front paws and hovered above Foxy's hand, unsure whether to hit it or not.

Foxy moved his fingers. Instead of jumped back in surprise like before, the little kitten only leaned back, and immediately attacked the offending fingers with its tiny paw.

Taking the action to take another step, Foxy lifted his hand and curled his fingers into a playful claw. He playfully scratched the little kitten, causing the Turkish Angora to fall to its side and held out all of its paws into the air, anticipating an attack from the hand.

Foxy was lying on his stomach, but he didn't realize about it. His focus was centered on the little kitten. He playfully growled at it and scratched the little kitten's belly as it fought back by biting the offending hand.

Foxy softly laughed as he played with the kitten in the Pirate Cove. Only they were there at the Pirate Cove. No one else noticed about it.

Then, without even realizing it, Foxy spoke openly. Foxy focused on something else other than his burden. Foxy moved freely. Foxy smiled. Foxy giggled. Foxy chuckled. Foxy laughed. Foxy played. Foxy bonded. Foxy was happy.

All started with a little Turkish Angora kitten.

_Companionship_

Foxy opened his eyes after having his rest. He had a smile on his furry face, for the many times since last night. He looked over to his left to search for one thing.

The little Turkish Angora kitten was curling up near a wall far to his left, out from his reach. She – now that Foxy knew – was sleeping quite near the vent that produced heat.

Last night, after their playing moment, the little kitten had been moving around the Pirate Cove, finding a comfortable spot. Foxy stayed up the whole time, waiting for her to take her rest. Once the little kitten passed out from exhaustion, Foxy took his rest, finally at peace.

Foxy kept his eyes on the little kitten as the smile firmly kept its place. She shifted into a more comfortable position, causing Foxy to smile even wider. He just wanted to pet her, but she was out from his reach.

As if sensing that Foxy wanted to be close to her, the little kitten slowly woke up. Her mouth opened widely, revealing her tiny teeth, and let out a big yawn. She stretched as she smacked her lips together and slowly opened her eyes.

She blinked and her mismatched eyes scanned the place before they landed on the smiling pirate fox.

"_Mew_"

"Good morning, little one," Foxy greeted softly from his spot as the little kitten slowly stood up. She stumbled during the process and wobbly made her way to Foxy.

The pirate fox smiled, and held out his naked hand toward her. She rubbed herself on his hand affectionately. His smile broadened, and began to pet her as she leaned into his touch. Then, as Foxy rubbed her head, he realized something.

"Ye need a name," Foxy stated, not stopping his action. The little kitten opened her eyes and curiously gazed at him. "I can't just call ye 'little one' all the time. Ye won't be little in the future," he informed her.

"_Mew_"

Foxy hummed in thought, thinking for a suiting name for the little Turkish Angora kitten. His hand was still on her fur as she still held her curious gaze on him. He placed his hook on his chin, gently tapping it.

"FK," Foxy decided, with a smile. The little kitten blinked at the new name. "It means 'First Kitty'," he informed her, smiling down at her. "How about that?" Foxy questioned her.

"_Mew!_"

"Well, I be glad ye agree with ol' Foxy!" Foxy exclaimed, laughing a bit as he petted her affectionately.

The little kitten, now named FK, purred and leaned into Foxy's touch as she closed her eyes blissfully. Foxy laughed even more and scratched her under her chin, intensifying her lovely purr.

Then, without even realizing it, Foxy didn't pay attention to any sound coming from outside of the Pirate Cove. Foxy didn't feeling anymore guilt by his burden. Foxy didn't feel alone anymore.

All started with a little Turkish Angora kitten.

_Companionship_

Time had passed and now, it was midnight. FK had been keeping Foxy company and alive with her presence and playfulness. Most of the time, she played with him. The rest of the time, she groomed herself or let Foxy petted her velvet fur.

Currently now, in the darkness, Foxy was idly petting her soft fur as she lay down on the floor, purring. Suddenly, FK stood up and looked up at Foxy.

"_Mew!_"

"Aye, FK?" Foxy looked down curiously at her.

"_Mew!"_

FK mewed cutely again. Foxy was wondering why she mewed loudly. Then, it hit him.

"Ye hungry, aye?" he asked her, leaning down a bit.

"_Mew!"_

FK mewed again, confirming his question. Foxy thought for a moment, idly petting her. Then, he smiled down at her.

"Ol' Foxy guess that there is some milk in the kitchen," he concluded. He is not sure about it, but it wouldn't hurt to check it out. "I'll be gone for a moment, FK. Ye stay, aye? I'll be back later," Foxy said to her as he made a move to stand up.

"_Mew"_

FK lay back down and curled up near the spot where Foxy had once sat.

The dining room was empty when Foxy got out from the Pirate Cove, and none of the animatronics are on the stage. But Foxy wasn't paying attention to anything of those. He quickly made a beeline for the kitchen.

He opened up the fridge once he was at the empty kitchen. He smiled widely and his tail swung excitedly behind him. He found a bottle full of milk and also a package of crushed raw meat. He grabbed both of them and two plates without a second thought or thinking about the coincidence.

He jogged back to Pirate Cove, holding the stuff carefully close to his chest. He jumped in and closed the curtains behind him. FK quickly stood up and went over to Foxy's legs.

"Careful, little lass! Ol' Foxy might step onto ye," Foxy warned as he carefully made his way to his usual spot. He sat down and placed two plates side by side. FK was eagerly waiting for her meal as her tail swung excitedly around behind her.

Foxy poured the milk into one plate first, and FK quickly dived in – not in a literal kind of meaning – causing Foxy to chuckle. His little First Kitty was hungry. Then, he held up a small package of crushed meat.

"I don't know if ye are old enough to eat solid food yet, but I brought some meat along with me," Foxy informed her as he poured a small amount of meat into another plate.

FK lifted her head from the milk and looked at the plate beside her. She sniffed the meat before taking a small bite from it. Liking the taste, she began to chow down the meat. Foxy gently ran his hand over her fur as she ate dinner. A soft smile plastered on his furry face.

Then, without even realizing it, Foxy had move away from Pirate Cove. Foxy ran. Foxy cared about someone else. Foxy did something for someone else and not himself.

All started with a little Turkish Angora kitten.

_Companionship_

Foxy woke up from his slumber and slowly opened his golden eyes. Judging by how loud the sound came from the crack of the purple curtains, Foxy could tell that it was around noon. But he didn't care anything about that. All he cared was his First Kitty.

A week had passed since FK's arrival. She never left him. And they grew closer to each other as the time passes.

Foxy made a move to stretch but immediately stopped when he felt something shifting near his thigh. He looked down and immediately recognized the soft white fur of FK. She was curling up near his thigh, sleeping blissfully.

Foxy felt warmth inside his system. FK had grown closer to him and fully trusted him. A week before she wouldn't sleep near him, but now…

Foxy enjoyed it. He loved it. He loosened up the purple cloth that wrapped around his waist and gently draped it over FK. The little kitten curled tighter and closer to Foxy, but didn't wake up from her peaceful slumber.

Then, Foxy was motionless. He didn't move any limbs as he sat there. He didn't move for the sake of FK. He didn't want to wake her up and wanted her to be as peaceful as possible. But his eyes were locked on the small form of his First Kitty and a gentle smile on his furry face.

Then, without realizing it, the next time Foxy had his rest, he didn't sleep sitting up, leaning against the treasure chest behind him. He lay down on the floor on his side, and brought FK closer to his chest. As his First Kitty purred into his chest, he slept blissfully and peacefully.

All started with a little Turkish Angora kitten.

_Companionship_

Freddy sat on the stage, brushing away the dust from his black top hat.

Mike had passed out, _again_. And his pants are wet, _again._ Freddy felt guilty for scaring the poor young man. But Freddy was having fun from the scare. He couldn't help but laughed at Mike's horrified face. And his wet pants too.

Freddy placed the top hat back onto his head, now lost in thought.

It had been six months since he, Bonnie and Chica heard the first mysterious footsteps, and the constant disappearance of bottles of milk and small packages of meat. They were confused about these, and had been looking for answers ever since. They still don't know who the footsteps belong to, and they still haven't found any clue where the milk and meat had gone to.

They suspected Foxy had done the whole thing. He ran to the kitchen and stole the milk and the meat before he ran back to the Pirate Cove. But they quickly dropped down the idea, thinking of how absurd it was.

He would never run away from his prison to take a bottle of milk and a package of meat. He had no points of taking those things. He's a machine, like Freddy and the others. They can't eat; it'll make their gears stuck together.

Freddy clenched his fists tightly. He knew all of that because he knew the current Foxy, and he hated the current Foxy. He always stayed there, in the Pirate Cove, his prison, wishing to be dismantled and _die._

The previous Foxy he once knew had gone; never to return, to entertain, to do a backflip twice before landing, to bring huge smiles on the children's face that even bigger than when Freddy, Chica and Bonnie performed combined.

He is gone, forever.

"Freddy!"

The brown bear looked up when he heard someone calling his name. He saw Chica and Bonnie silently rushed toward him. Freddy became worried when he saw tears streamed down their faces. But they had huge smiles on their faces.

"Come on!" The whispered excitedly as they pulled him by the arms. Freddy was confused on why they were whispering, but he kept silent and let them pulled him wherever they wanted.

They finally let go of his arms and he adjust his suit and his top hat. He noticed that they had pulled him to the Pirate Cove. They put a finger over their mouth, telling him to be quiet. Freddy frowned, confused at the action.

Then, his eyes widened and stopped breathing when he heard something.

Chuckling… coming from Pirate Cove…

He turned toward Bonnie and Chica. The two girls were crying, holding their hands tightly over their mouth, hardly containing the excitements inside them. He turned back to the purple curtains and slowly, silently, approached it.

The closer he got, the louder the chuckle. Suddenly, the chuckle changed into a soft laughter. Freddy had trouble breathing, not believing his ears.

Once he was close enough, he cracked open the curtains with a shaky hand. He peeked though and silently gasped at the sight.

Foxy was lying on the floor on his stomach, laughing as a Turkish Angora kitten ran up and down his back. He played with the kitten with his tail, swinging it from side to side, making the kitten confused. Then, she pounce his head and playfully bit his left ear.

Foxy laughed and rolled over. The little kitten stumbled and Foxy swoop the white fur ball into his arms. He playfully growled and nuzzled his head into the kitten's sensitive belly. It clawed his face as a cute mew erupted from its mouth.

Freddy watched with wide disbelief eyes at the scene. He missed the laughter that came out from Foxy's mouth. He missed the smile that plastered on Foxy's face. He missed the movement Foxy made.

He had never seen these from Foxy ever since 1987, which was thirty-six years ago. That's a very long time.

Eight years ago, Freddy and his band had finally released from their 'stuck-on-the-stage' rule. They had finally able to walk around and interact with the children again. At the same year Margaret, the pizzeria's manager, planned on reopening the Pirate Cove.

Freddy had to stop him there. He said to Margaret that Foxy is still haven't ready to perform yet. But at that time, Freddy himself didn't believe that Foxy will ever be performed again. He believed that Foxy will never perform again.

But look at him now…

Foxy the Pirate Fox was laughing and rolling over as he played with the white Turkish Angora kitten. Foxy the Pirate Fox was _laughing_.

Then, the missing pieces had puzzled together.

It _was_ Foxy who stole the bottles of milk and the packages of meat. They were for this cute Turkish Angora kitten. Foxy had gave everything for the kitten.

There is hope.

He gently let the curtain fall and silently made his way to the two girls. They were staring at him with wide tearful eyes, hands still covering their mouths. He led them away from the Pirate Cove, giving Foxy some privacy.

Once they were far enough, Freddy hugged the two girls tightly and all three of them cried together. They didn't cry out of sadness, like what they had done for the past thirty-six years.

Tonight is different. They cried in happiness. _The_ Foxy the Pirate Fox had returned.

All started with a little Turkish Angora kitten.

_Companionship_

Another three months had passed ever since the arrival of FK, and she is no longer a kitten anymore. She is a full grown cat. Freddy and the gang had known about her shortly after they discovered her. They played with her and grew to love the Turkish Angora cat.

But they all knew that Foxy loved her above all else, and she loved him the same way. Separating the cat from the fox is impossible. And they don't have the heart to do it, anyway. They don't want Foxy to be heartbroken when his First Kitty had gone missing.

Or, more importantly, they don't want to face his wrath when he found out that they try to separate him from FK. They all knew how fearsome and dangerous he can be. They had never seen it before, but they knew that he will.

Foxy had just woken up from his slumber. It was around noon by the time. Foxy didn't move any limb since FK was still sleeping. But it didn't stop him from nuzzling into her white fur.

FK stretched out her paws and turned around to face Foxy. Her outstretched paws grab hold of his muzzle and cuddled even closer, and then gone back to slumber. The corner of Foxy's mouth tugged up as he stayed still as possible.

The kitten he had once met had grown into a cat. He watched as his First Kitty grew and matured. It felt like that she had just arrived yesterday.

Was it really yesterday? Or was it eight months ago?

Foxy doesn't really care, because all he cared is the cat that held onto his face, happily sleeping.

Few moments later FK stretched again, pushing herself away from Foxy a bit. Foxy knew this sign; he had practically watched it ever since she arrived here.

FK is waking up.

She yawned and slowly opened her eyes, revealing the mismatched color of green and blue. FK's blue-green eyes met Foxy's golden eyes.

His hand reached out to pet her on instinct. She purred deeply as Foxy brought her close to his chest. She snuggled into his furry chest as Foxy petted her white fur.

He really loved her.

Suddenly, Foxy noticed that FK's nose is twitching, signaling him that she sniffed something. Her head shot up and looked though the crack of the purple curtains. Foxy was watching every movement with curiosity. He wondered why she suddenly acted like this.

Then, she immediately stood up and licked Foxy by the cheek, cat's version of kisses. Then, she rushed out from the Pirate Cove as Foxy began to sit up in confusion.

"FK, me lass?" Foxy stood up and made his way to the curtains. He peeked through the crack of the curtains, gently pulling the curtain with his hook.

He found his First Kitty in the arms of a seven foot man. The man wore white long coat and had black spiky hair. Though, some locks of his hair are green.

Foxy was confused why FK was in the man's arms. The man even talked to her. Then, it hit him.

This seven foot man is the real owner of FK. Just by the expression of the man, Foxy could tell that he was incredibly worried. He held FK close to his chest.

Foxy felt his heart broken a bit. He will lose his First Kitty, his anchor.

But at the same time, Foxy felt relief. When FK first arrived at Pirate Cove, she looked confused. Foxy could tell that she was lost. Now, she had reunited with her owner. Foxy had been taking good care of her for her owner. And now, she returned to him.

He felt like crying, both in relief and sadness.

He's going to lose FK.

He went back to his sleeping spot, except now, he sat up and leaned back against the treasure chest. He had never been in this position for eight months.

He's going to lose FK.

But suddenly, he saw the curtains moved. It was too much for FK to enter, which mean someone else entered Pirate Cove.

Foxy instantly froze up like a broken fox he was.

"Well hello there Foxy," a man greeted as he closed the curtains behind him.

It was the same man, and he still had FK in his arms.

"It's nice to meet you," the man said, standing there and looked down at Foxy with a small smile. "It's an honor to meet the person who had been taking care of my baby here," he shook FK in his arms.

"I lost her around eight months ago," the man started, scratching the Turkish Angora under her chin. "I was worried, but something told me that she is in good hand. So I stopped looking around for her," he continued. "And I was drawn to this place because my feelings told me that something big is in here. And I finally found my baby again," he added shortly, stopping his movement to gaze at the Pirate Fox.

"She told me everything, from the beginning until now. She told me how she met you. She told me how you named her. She told me how you played with her," the man stated, his smile widened. "She even told me how beautiful your smiles are"

Foxy tried his best to not visibly tense up in his spot at that statement. The man continued his story.

"She told me the name you gave her. You named her 'FK'. When I asked her, "Does it mean 'First Kitty'?" she said it isn't"

The man dramatically paused as his smile grew and Foxy grew confused.

"She said it means 'Foxy's Kitty'"

Now, Foxy knew he visibly tensed up in his spot. The meaning is greater than the one he gave her.

"Just by that, it showed me how much she love you, Dear Foxy," the man scratched FK under her chin. "And it will break my heart to see you two separate. So in that case," the man paused as he gently set FK down. He looked back up at the motionless Foxy and smiled.

"I trusted you to keep her safe Foxy. Take good care of her, for me and for her sake. She loves you, Foxy. And nothing will change that," the man explained, gently patting Foxy on the head as FK lay herself on his thigh.

"Till next time, Foxy," he bowed his head in goodbye and left, making the silver bell on his right wrist rang gorgeously.

Once he was out of sight, Foxy immediately scooped FK into his arms and embraced her hard. Tears ran down his furry cheeks and he doesn't care if anyone sees it. Those are tears of happiness. He will let them out as much as he would like.

He kept FK with him, because he loved her as much as she loved him. Foxy's heart was swelling with love.

All started with a little Turkish Angora kitten.

_Companionship_

Foxy was lying on the ground awake, with FK snuggled into his chest, blissfully sleeping. It was at noon but no customers were at the pizzeria. This was odd for Foxy but he brushed the thing away.

A day had passed since the man came to the Pirate Cove. Foxy was thankful of the man for letting him to keep FK. He will find a way to thank that softhearted seven foot giant.

Suddenly, without warning, the purple curtains slid wide opened and came in a yellow blur. Chica was squealing as she embraced Foxy tightly, waking up FK during the process. The pirate fox and the cat were confused at her action.

"Come on!" Chica began to pull Foxy by the arm, urging him to get up. He did, after carrying FK in his arm, mindful of his hook. He stepped off from the stage and shut his eyes when the sunlight shone into his eyes.

He had never been outside Pirate Cove in the broad daylight for a very long time, now. The rays of sunlight felt foreign to him and his eyes are hurt from them. It'll be hard for him to get used to it.

"Slow down, lass. What are ye excited for?" Foxy asked her as she kept pulling.

"You'll see!" she answered, smiling widely at him. Chica kept pulling him excitedly, leading him away from Pirate Cove. She spotted Freddy, Bonnie and Margaret, and quickly rushed toward them with Foxy in tow.

"They're here!" Bonnie exclaimed when she spotted Foxy and FK.

"Alright, ye scallywags. What's with the ruckus?" Foxy questioned them, a bit suspicious that the whole Fazbear gang along with the manager were there huddling. Instead of giving him an answer, Margaret handed him a paper.

Confused and curious, Foxy placed FK on his shoulder and grabbed the paper. He stared at it with wide eyes and shock.

It was a poster, saying that Pirate Cove will be soon reopened; which means, Foxy will returned. The poster was something Foxy wasn't used to. Usually, whenever it dedicates about Foxy or Pirate Cove, it is usually something mean and dangerous. The words would look menacing and have sharp edges.

Now, as Foxy gazed at the poster, the words that had been used are so soft and gentle, like a calm sea with no waves. Just, everything about the poster, generally, is calm and gentle.

_He had returned from his journey across the seven seas  
and he had brought a friend_

_Foxy the Pirate Fox  
FK, Foxy's Kitty_

But Foxy's attention was directly focused on the picture that didn't just represent him, but also FK.

Usually in the posters, back in the days, Foxy would either stand on the front of a ship with his hook raised high or sitting on a huge pile of gold and jewelries. But out of everything else, he loves this one.

In the current poster, Foxy was just standing there, with empty white background, and was holding FK close to his chest while FK was nuzzling into his neck. Both he and FK closed their eyes and shared the same blissful smile.

Just by looking at the picture, it showed how much the two loved each other. It radiated off from the poster.

Foxy looked up and noticed how everyone was looking at him. He didn't know what to say; he was just extremely happy. All he can do was gave everyone his smile. They cheered and Foxy brought FK close to his chest.

He was incredibly happy that words couldn't even describe it. Foxy had finally returned to stage and he will not be alone. He will have FK with him. He will never be lonely anymore.

Then, something told Foxy to look at the nearby window, so he did.

And there he was; the same man from yesterday. The seven foot giant was smiling at Foxy as he stood there with his arms behind him. Foxy smiled back at him.

"Thank you," he whispered to man, hoping that the man got it.

He nodded before glancing at FK and back at him. He saluted and began to walk away. As his giant form began to disappear, Foxy knew what the glance meant.

"_Take good care of her, Foxy. And I will accept that as thanks"_

"I will," Foxy whispered as he nuzzled FK's fur. Foxy was happy, Foxy wasn't alone, Foxy had returned.

And it all started with a little Turkish Angora kitten.


End file.
